Lumpy, Roo, and Susan Test in peril (version 1)
Susan Test and her brothers, Roo and Lumpy, had to run away from Horace N Buggy's home. When they made it to the woods, they are lonely. "Gee guys. I hate it when Horace keeps beating me up." Susan said. "Yeah, Susan. Me too." Roo said. "And so do i." Lumpy said. But suddenly, Captain Hook showed up. "OH NO!! IT's CAPTAIN HOOK!!" Susan yelled. Captain Hook tried to kidnap Lumpy, Roo, and Susan, but it was no use. So he did. Captain Hook and his friends kidnapped Lumpy, Roo, and Susan. He said "We did it! We kidnapped Lumpy, Roo, and Susan." Captain Hook took Lumpy, Roo, and Susan to the chamber. Meanwhile, Hugh Test and Lila Test are very upset because Lumpy, Roo, and Susan got kidnapped. They told their son, Johnny Test, their pet dog, Dukey, and their daughter, Mary Test, about what happened. "Dad, where are Lumpy, Roo, and Susan?" Johnny asked. "They are gone." Hugh said. "They got kidnapped." "Oh no! What are we gonna do, Daddy?" Mary asked. "We gotta find them, and then we will take them home." "I will call the police." Lila said. "Okay. Do it, Mommy." Mary said. So Lila called the cops and said "Hello cops. You need to arrest Captain Hook and his friends. We need to find my daughter." The cop said "Okay, Lila. We are on our way." Lila hung up. "How will we ever find them, Dad?" Johnny asked. "We will rescue them, son." Hugh said. "Yeah, Daddy. We gotta find them. " "And if we find them, what should we do?" Dukey asked. "We will find them and take them home. We have to find them, Dad." Johnny said. "Let's find them, son." Hugh said. And with that, Hugh, Lila, Dukey, Mary, and Johnny went to find Lumpy, Roo, and Susan. Meawnhile at the chamber, Lumpy, Roo, and Susan are lonely. "This is stupid." Susan said. "This is why we are never gonna be in the woods." "Yeah, Susan. It stinks." Roo said. "I wished we are never gonna be in the woods." Lumpy said. Just then, Hugh, Lila, Dukey, Mary, and Johnny showed up. "You rescued us, Dad." Susan said. "Well, Dad. I know that Captain Hook was terrible. But it was a great thing that he got punished." Johnny said. "You know, Mommy. I hate Captain Hook." Mary said. "Well it was great then, Mary." Dukey said "Thank you, Lila. You rescued your daughter." "And Susan, do you promise that you will never run away?" Lila asked. "Yes, Mom." Susan said. "Come on guys. Let's go have some pizza for dinner. Would that make you and your brothers excited?" Hugh asked. "Yes, Dad." Susan said. And with that, Hugh, Lila, Dukey, Mary, and Johnny took Lumpy, Roo, and Susan home. When they got home, they had some pizza for dinner. "You know, Dad. I am sure that Captain Hook would get punished." Roo said. "Yeah, Dad. He stinks." Lumpy said. Category:Peril Stuff